Embodiments of the invention relate to grid based replication.
Traditional database replication is normally either a complete replication solution (such as High Availability Data Replication (HDR)/High Availability Disaster Recovery (HADR) replication) or a change data capture/apply technique. Complete replication solutions tend to require similarity with source/target systems. That is, such solutions typically need to run the same software and run on similar hardware platforms. On the other hand, computer grid based environments typically run on dissimilar software and hardware. Because of this, change data capture/apply replication solutions are generally more appropriate for the grid based environment.
A grid based environment (also referred to as a “computer grid” or “grid”) may be described as one in which there are multiple, heterogeneous nodes (e.g., servers) that are used to reach one or more common goals. The grid based environment may be thought of as a distributed system of nodes. The nodes in the grid based environment may also be geographically dispersed. A grid based environment may be used to replicate data at multiple nodes.